conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurionea
, |leader_title1 = Vartiointila |leader_name1 = Oskari Aurinkama |leader_title2 = Tuomari |leader_name2 = Karoliina Heinonda (A) |legislature = Kansallisoko ( ) |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = – |established_date1 = Iathghlas Migration |established_event2 = 4438 ʋ–4510 ʋ |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |membership = |membership_type = |area = |area_km2 = 5,144,332.40 |area_sq_mi = 1,986,237.83 |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 854,095,983 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 872,234,983 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = 280 |population_density_sq_mi = 710 |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $51,509 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = 0.89509 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Aurinoean tuohi |currency_code = Ŧ |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = |drives_on = Right |cctld = |iso3166code = |official_website = |calling_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Aurinoea (Aurinoean: Aurinuomi) officially known as the United Wardenries of Aurionea (Aurionean: Aurinoumi Valtiassa an Yhtenäino) is a located in the Selkeäi Sea composed of 65 wardens and 4 territories. Etymology History Prehistory The Iathghlas, believed to have been an isolated tribe who split from the main Kaijin group that would eventual settle the Riden Peninsula, diverging between 550,000 and 100,000 years are considered the progenitor tribe for the Aurionean people. It is unknown what caused the split of the neolithic peoples, but the divergence caused such a great variation in language, genetics, and culture that the conquerors of the Greater Kai Empire saw no resemblance to the native peoples, and distinguishing the native inhabitants as inferior. The ancient ancestors of the Iathghlas inhabited primarily the northern coast of the Shashomi Peninsula, where they developed distinct physical features that continue to be prominent to this day. Archaeological discoveries support that around 290,000 years ago, the Iathglas developed , used and settling in the form of laying down . Some 50 to 40 thousand years ago, the first recorded were dated in the Ennustami Caves, which were also the site of numerous of the original peoples. The Ennustami paintings depicted horses, deer and abstract patterns in the form of hands known as . Ethnographic studies at the University of Iseinhauto, have continued to theorize that the paintings were products of the tribes system of ancient shamanism. Ancient , used from the sediments of clay were used in fired hearths, and the development of lead the way to with the use of tin and lead; suggesting the transition occurred around 4,000 years ago in the region. The smelting of bronze began after the utilization of ; a more durable substance than copper in the smelting process. This was eventually overtaken by the mixture of copper and tin, around 5,200 years ago. Following the rapid development in tools, the Iathghlas began utilizing , which spurred the development of urban centers and eventual . Although several of the were destroyed by future invaders, the Muistoissa remains. The Muistoissa was a large , crowned with a ring of that operated as a calendar denoting the and . Beneath the standing stones was a mass network of chambers, containing a hundreds of thousands of bones, along with ceremonial goods for funeral rites. Around the various historical monuments and Muistoissa, the Iathghlas civilization is hypothesized to have flourished, although it continuously lacked the ability to consolidate power remaining fractured until contact with other civilizations. Invading forces by the peoples of the modern day Zhou between - , described them as "peasantry stock with chestnut hair and eyes", characteristics that developed during the tribes relatively prolonged isolation from the rest of the world. Archaeological discoveries within the past hundred and fifty years have studied the Iathghlas people, as it had become a contentious point between Zhou authorities and Aurionean excavators. Antiquity '' by Iatghlia Manaa in , as a commissioning for the Aurionean National Museum. It depicts the voyage of the founder of the ancient Aurionean nation, Eero participating in the act known as "Onnellisuus merellä" or "bliss at sea", which concluded with drowning, death by malnutrition or dehydration. Instead the spirit known as "Aurionea" would lead his boat to an undiscovered continent.]] Zhou forces began to become weary of the occupation as it became obvious that the military government was unsatisfied with the restless populace, who were seen as unproductive and disobedient. Among the various warlords, without any formal instruction from the Zhou government issued the Culling of the Iathghlas. Land was systematically redistributed to Zhou farmers, whom in turn began reducing agricultural production on the peninsula to a point that created an artificial famine that killed a large portion of the Iathghlas people. Iathghlaian men began to revolt, targeting Zhou farmers, which lead to an intensive crackdown by the Zhou warlords; which further provoked the rural majority. In , the final stages of the culling began, with warlords issuing mass killings and destroying Iathghlaian villages. Documented in the Scéal, a fisherman of the name Eero attempted to organize a band of warriors to protect his village. While caught in a battle around a mile away from his home, warlord troops preformed an immolation, consuming his home and family. Such grief forced him to preform a ritualized suicide and , in which Iathghlaian men would drift into the sea to be consumed by the intense storms to the north. Such winds, and the strength of the ocean carried his ship within a weeks time to the continent of the now modern Aurionea. In the recordings in the Scéal, his ship washed ashore while he slept and awoke in a delirious state, most likely from malnutrition. Eero describes exploring the "island", and sat within a grove where he details; Eero, returned to the mainland with eight bushels of sunflowers, as evidence to his people of the land he discovered. He returned within a week, and successfully convinced the desperate village for the journey. Within the last three years, of the culling, Eero and the his men actively smuggled the remaining population off the peninsula; without the warlords concerned about their disappearances. By the , nearly 400,000 people arrived on the newly discovered continent. Eero and the various men who lead the migration, documented the individuals in a highly bureaucratic manner, and conglomerated them into "wardenries" under the supervision of selected individuals by Eero and his advisory council. Known as the First Wardenry Plan, utilized grid systems for planning. The original 8 wardenries, were developed quickly on the deposits, and the exploration of the island allowed for large tracks of land to be designated to settlers. Known today as the regional wardenry of Ensimmäini. In Isienhauto and Tulipaliano were founded as the continents first populated centers and became the heart of economics and trade. In , Eero died, and created a crisis between the regional wardens. From the 3rd Wadenry, sixteen year old Vaine was selected as the successor by Eero's instructions, displaying the necessary qualifications for "Keeper of the Grove", holding close relation with nature and holding "supernatural" powers regarding . Peaceful development among the wardenries continued under Vaine's rule, with his regime supporting the settlement of the Tumakentä, an extremely fertile region crossing the Eero River, developing nine new warden districts, appointing each with a district head. Searching fanatically for a replacement for Keeper of the Grove, Vaine and his associates gave up two years before the Wardens passing in at the age of 96. The various regional wardens claimed that his successor was indeed alive, but could not be found; as Eero instructed that someone of the Aurionean race will always be designated as a human representative for the land. By , the situation became increasingly worrisome, as a period brought about unrest and fears that a lack of a Keeper was leading to the lands punishment of its inhabitants. Meeka, often referred to as Meeka The Cruel, warden of the 1st District of Ensimmäini, declared himself Yleisestä of Aurionea and launched an offensive on the eight other wardenries who rejected his authority. Effectively seizing power, he dismantled the wardenry system and installed and abolished the search process for the next Wardens. Meeka, outlawed shamanism, which had greatly developed into various local worship techniques developed by the teachings of Vaine and Eero. Installing the National Cult of Jumalalsilmä, strict was enforced with a centralized church authority providing the backbone of Meeka's government. Feudal Local autonomy greatly increased with Meeka's authorization of land distribution to feudal lords, who were granted titles by the National Cult. Ignoring the First Wardenry Plan, land allocation to forestry and preservation of natural features was completely disregarded. In , the people experienced a historical which killed tens of thousands. Along with pestilence, drought and local warfare, the conditions for the Aurionean people greatly diminished. Meeka's dynastic successor, Heika took control in , and pushed through the National Cult religious teachings concerning contraception techniques, forbidding any sexual activity that did not procreate. Peasantry in the now almost autonomous Tumakentä began using the ox driven "moldboard" , greatly increasing the agricultural output of the region. Heika increased levies on the Tumakentän people in , and released several edicts condemning the heresy within the region, as many were still fond of shamanism. Demands from the Heika were largely ignored as the distance prevented any real threat. Focuses on military development from the local conflicts, lead Heika to raise an army to conduct the Tumakentän Conquest. While the conquest was largely a success and was able to return Ensimmäini authority to the region, a devastating occured that same year, greatly reducing Heika's dynastic legitimacy. Heika's death brought about the rule of his son, Meeka II in . His inability to maintain the feudal lords loyalty propelled several wars to maintain his authority. Exhibiting cruel and sadistic tendencies, he was greatly disliked by his advisers. Focusing on advances in science, he greatly pushed advances in , and studies in medicine, as he desperately sought the . Documented experiments included a incendiary device, which he used on dissenting civilians and enemy forces alike. In , flooding along the Eero River ensured, killing tens of thousands, the Tumakentän became increasingly restless with the declining living conditions. Meeka II formally declared that those who continued practicing shamanism were incurring the wrath of God, claiming it was a form of . was also targeted during his reign, as it was seen as deviance that was also provoking God's wrath, leading to the National Cult to draw connections between the shamanistic community to homosexuality. Documented in the Tumakentän Scrolls, Brasadi details how Meeka and his forces captured several hundreds of suspected homosexuals and shamans from the region, preforming several at the Altar of Jumalalsilmä in . Meeka lived to an incredible 106 years old, before disappearing and his son Heika II replacing him. Heikia II's reign was ultimately the most peaceful time during the Dynastic Period; with the feudal system strengthened and extreme population growth continuing. Heikia continued the human sacrifices at the national Altar, revealing the secret in as to legitimatize that the National Cult and the pact with Jumalalsilmä had brought prosperity. became popularized during Heikia II's reign, and allowed for the expansion into Ensimmäini's mountainous northeast, leading to the discovery of mass deposits of , and , although its economic potential would not be fully utilized until the late 's. of Synkkätaiva besieging the city of Isienhauto during the Aamuretkora War; leading to his ultimate reign as Emperor of Aamuretkora. He would destroy the National Cult of Jumalalsilmä in , the same institution that supported him. Painted in by Sokea Onellino]]Heika II's reign would be challenged in , with the National Cult backing a Tumakentän lord, Tummasilmä. In , Tummasilmä took the National Altar at Synkkätaiva, seizing the ritual duties concerning the sacrifices at Jumalalsilmä, by the entire country would descend into the Aamuretkora War, "Aamuretkora" being the defined national name of the continent by Tummasilmä, meaning "land of the eternal dawn". Tummasilmä fought a vicious war, that consumed the cities of Isienhauto and Tulipaliano. Incredibly devoted to the land of Tumakentän, he established Synkkätaiva as the primary center of the country; diverting all the nations wealth to its development. Division within the National Cult and the newly founded government became evident within 5 years of the new regime, as Tummasilmä sought to divert away from the Cult's focus on theological duties to founding centers for learning in regard to the sciences. In , Tummasilmä sought to push into the frontier of the continent, forcing the relocation of hundreds of thousands religious dissidents to the region known as Tasangoilla across the modern day Aamuretkora River. Allowing the shamanistic community to practice in the newly settled land, such relocation ceased societal tension within the original wardens. When it was discovered that the National Cult, and its first Primate Elect, Sokea, sought to turn the nation into a by removing regional control by secular lords. Tummasilmä raided the Altar of Jumalalsilmä and centers of the religion across the country, capturing it leaders. He conducted the last sacrificial offering to mock Jumalalsilmä, diminishing its validity by using its own clergy as offerings. After the sacrifice, Tummasilmä died in his sleep. The nation descended into the Second Aamuretkora War, coupled with extreme drought, plague and famine, destroying Aamuretkora and reverting to strict regionalism, lasting until Colonization Provinces of the Greater Kai Empire Kai Aurionea under . Wardens of the Wilderness, controlled by Alameanuri Aurionean wilderness, with citizens acting independently against the Kai government. ]] In , an expedition lead by Musari Ïjadek, a Kaijin explorer from the Greater Kai Empire discovered the continent. Although Zhou ships had repeatedly attempted to make landings on Aurionea, the naval capabilities of Tummasilmä and Heika regimes were able to thwart such actions. With the national fractured, and internal conflict ensuing the Kai expedition a safe landing of the shores of Ensimmäini. Armed with an and heavy plate armor; they were greeted by Lord Ketoea Hopora who provided them sanctuary within Tulipaliano. Ïjadek and his men, agreed to assist Hopora in his endeavors to defend the city against the invading forces of Isienhauto. During the Battle of Tarik Hopora deceived Ïjadek, pinning him into a position where his soldiers received the full force of the Isienhauto army. Although outnumbered and poorly positioned, the Kai forced disabled the Iseinhauto forces, and forced them into a retreat. Ïjadek turned his focus on Hopora and lead a siege on the city, taking it within three days. Recruiting local forces, the Kai army swelled and lead a eight month campaign against Tulipaliano and it allies. It consolidated the entirety of Ensimmäini into Kai Aurionea, and established a colonial government in the new city of Uusi Shukariden. Dispatching several ships to return to the Riden Peninsula, a steady stream of trade began. By , the Kai had began extracting the continents vast untouched mineral deposits with an efficient model, although at the expensive of the native population. The colonial government brought order and an end to regional conflict; causing an unexpected explosion in population. Food production became more efficient, with the sciences and arts advancing through sponsorship from mainland Kai. Kai's Expedition into the interior of Aurionea discovered several regions controlled by shamanistic elders who had taken up the title of Warden, in reference to the ancient system. Separated since , the people were documented to be well organized, industrious and "sympathetic to nature", they became known as the "Wardens of the Wilderness". Although initial negotiations were peaceful, after the Wilderness Wardenries refused to submit to Uusi Shukariden, Kai's tactics to pressure the separated community became increasingly more violent. Several attempts by Kai government began in , igniting the ten year Kai-Aurionean Continental Campaign, with the wardens waging a guerrilla warfare style insurgency against the regimented Kai soldiers. With successful assaults on the interior wardens, the free Wardens of the Wilderness fled further north, away from the Tasangoilla. Consolidating all their forces by the formed a single settlement; Turvallisumoi. The shamans, now increasingly being referred to as by the Kai, as to distant themselves in ancient likeness, began to seed the Kai controlled regions with religious dissidence. Although officially banned, the Kai government focused its intentions to dismantle the Neo-Jumalalsilmä movement growing rapidly among it Kai settlers in defiance against the imposed worship style of Ramvokism, with devotion to Ando being emphasized. Religious authorities that sought to root out religious dissidence were exclusively from mainland Kaishuri, and were were members exclusively within the Káism denomination. in by Lievä Valjeta. Commissioned by several various artists, mathematicians, philosophers, merchants of the city Torneihkau to show gratitude for increased autonomy of Aurionea. It would be among the various contributions to the mainland Kai, as Aurionea's renaissance flourished.]] In , the Kai government began to force native Aurionean citizens further into the interior, as prime land in the developed lower wardens were becoming overpopulation. Land reforms were undertaken in , to provide larger holdings to Kai colonists, which provoked the Ensimmäini Rebellion, a two week insurgency which was promptly crushed by the Kai Army. The Emperor of Kaishuri attempted to alleviate societal tensions, demanding the rollback of several land reforms and pushing for greater autonomy for the Aurionean people. Colonial authorities pushed back at such attempts, but eventually would provide greater autonomy to the new interior provinces known as Kultainenoja, which bordered the Kai exclusive colony TBD. Allowing the Aurionean culture to propel independently in the region, modern day Aurionean claims Kultainenoja as the birthplace of the modern cultural strain in Aurionea seen today. Undergoing an extensive renaissance in the arts, science and culture, several hundreds of thousands of Aurioneans flocked to the new city of Torneihkau. In , the Imperial Academy of Kultainenoja, now the State University of Kultainenoja, presented the Emperor with the first hand held . Increasingly the mainland Kai government began to admire the technological expertise of Torneihkau; greatly improving the relations between the empires subjects. Advancements in , and engineering further diminished the need of religion. Alongside with such technological expertise, the city was also home to a great number of musicians and artists, who routinely dedicated works to the Kai Emperor, with some of the most famous being Valitaa Inmei Kraï (Lament Of Our Emperor) written by Ystava Seppa in , a choral and orchestra arrangement which is used to this day in the coronation of the Kraii of Kaishuri. By , tensions between the Wardens of the Wilderness and the Kai Imperial government had settled, allowing for diplomatic dialogue to begin. By invitation, the Wilderness government invited dignitaries from Shukariden. Although the Kai Aurionean government was excluded from the meetings, as the two continued to dispute over several issues over land holdings across the Kultainenoja River. Along with a formal state visit, the Kai were allowed to examine the historical documents, the cultural and religious practices. Preserved since the removal of the Wardens in . While previously thought that the national Warden had been extinct since Vaine, the lineage had continued through the Wilderness; where young shamanistic men would lead a nomadic life. It was also discovered that they had surveyed the entirety of the continent, mapping its various hills, rivers and other geographical features. Recently selected Warden was the young 14 year old, Vahvali, who was interested in learning of the outside world was granted a meeting with the Kai representatives. The elders, knowing of the decaying empire, sought to bring to terms the end of the colonial authority peacefully after decades of conflict, offered the child to learn in Akyáz as a means to enshrine a harmonious relationship continued after decolonization. In , Vahvali arrived at the Kai Imperial Academy, undergoing military instruction in the Kai language. Upon discovering this in , along with the untimely death of the previous Emperor TBD and the coronation of the militant Emperor Rojaki, Uusi Shukariden launched the Wilderness Offensive beginning the Aurionean Revolutionary War. Revolutionary War Along with the coronation of Emperor Rojaki, the Ramvokist Kai in Aurionea were increasingly assuming more political and economic power within the colonies. With increased , the general drive to promote non-traditional Aurionean culture, the agitation among the colonial population began to reach a boiling point. In , Vahvali's was asked to return home by recommendation by the various leaders of the Wilderness, who claimed that the efforts of the Kai to subdue the Aurionean people would lead to the killing of the Warden. Vahvali attempted to board a ship in the middle of the night, where he would ultimately be captured by Kai authorities, and later executed. Uusi Shukariden and the colonial government launched the Wilderness Offensive, beginning the Aurionean Revolutionary War, with Rojaki deploying the Kai Imperial Army to assist in the culling of the Wilderness population. Rojaki used the killing of the Warden as a propaganda tool to rally the colonial Aurioneans; whom were believed to be mostly irreligious, indifferent to traditional religion and were ideal modern subjects to Kaishuri, but instead the tactic spurred a series of riots and civil disobedience that cultivated several revolutionary groups. Initially, the war was going favorably for the colonial government, with reinforcements from the mainland to relive the poorly trained territorial forces. In the spring of , a devastating developed off the coast of Vespia, crossing the Aurionean Sea, striking the Imperial Navy in its transit towards the colonies. Some 15,000 Kai soldiers and sailors died, with only five thousand being able to continue the campaign in Aurionea. In Alameanuri was founded by several key leaders of the Army of the Wilderness, with the ultimate goal of developing a modern nation in Aurionea. Alamenuri's leader Jar Ar-Hanro lead the Wilderness Army to several successful battles, conquering much of the colonial holdings. Along with several internal revolutionary groups within the Kai territory. General Jar, carved into the heart of Kai-Aurionea in early Summer of , taking the city of Tummasilmä in the Battle of Tummasilmä. General Jar cruelty towards former supporters of the Kai regime was so extreme that it caused a mass exodus of Kai and Ramvokist practitioners off the continent. On the , Aku-Aaro was selected as Warden, who observed the signing of the United Wardenries Constitution; signed by 300 local leaders on the continent. The symbolic anointing of Aku before the Constitution, displayed the primacy of government and legitimacy rested in the Warden, not the constitution. Forty-two wardens were declared part of the "United Wardenries of Aurionea", subject to the Federal Wardenry and the Warden of State. With nearly 100 million votes caste in the first general election, the first instance of was practiced by Alameanuri and Jar Ar-Hanro, who won 39 of the wardens popular vote. The founding Kansallisoko was comprised of only 200 elected officials, with 180 of them belonging to Alamenuri, and the remainder belonging to no party. Industrialization Modern Geography Climate and the Warden of State to celebrate the tradition of subordination of the military to the civilian government. The pears are fermented and turned into the national beverage; Pärynäsideri]]. Aurionea has mostly a , lacking a , as is more evenly dispersed continuously year round. The North Aurionean Sea is the source of the continents moderate climate. Summer days are typically warm and pleasant with average temperatures between 70° to 75° F (21° to 24° C) along the western coast and the southern plains, with heat exceeded 30 °C (86 °F) for a few weeks around the . Spring and autumn have mild temperatures which can be disrupted with unstable changes, with surprising warm or cool weather may occur. During winter, sunshine is relatively rare and days become relatively cool but generally above freezing with average low temperatures of 3 °C (37 °F), but temperatures may reach relatively lows such as −5 °C (23 °F) for only a few days a year. Snow precipitation is a rarity along the coasts and in the south, with most ground accumulation occurring in the interior wardenries of the nation along the Northern Aurionean Ranges. Aurionea's most populous wardens experience a ( : Dfa) which hold average temperatures of 22 °C (71.6 °F) in its warmest month, but will on average exceed to above 30 °C (86 °F) during summer afternoons. This region follows a more tendency, with higher precipitation during its summer months. During its winter months, temperatures may dip as low as −3.0 °C (26.6 °F). This region is most prone to more severe weather; including and . During extremely warm summers; the southern coasts experiences the possibility of , which have been historically devastating for the nation. Since the last four decades, Aurionea's continental climate regions have continued to experience rising temperatures; which the Wardenry Weather Service has used as evidence towards a trend. Precipitation is supplied by the warm from the North Aurionean Sea, which can produce powerful and with intermixing with the colder air from the arctic can cause severe weather in the form of or , which are typically seasonal for spring and fall. The city of Tulisia, located on the interior plains of the continent experiences extreme thunderstorms throughout the entire summer, as its warmer and more humid climate is suitable for severe weather. It is known as the " capital" in relation to the high strike occurrence in the surrounding area. Steady precipitation along with the mild climate has allowed for optimal production of and . Its signature climate also allowed for the fruition of the , the symbol of the nation. Flora and fauna Because of Aurinoea's climate conformity, the nations and is mostly universal across the entirety of the continent. Its most notable floral specimen include the (common sunflower), the national flower and the (giant weeping willow). It also includes the largest variety of (pear trees), which formerly included the infamous until , when it was eradicated by the government in response to its pungent smell. With only 20 species of , it is one of the few continents to lack . The nation's is the (bald eagle), while the national mammal is the (horse). Horses are seen as sacred animals, and were introduced to the continent during the migration to the continent between and . It is also home to the (Aurinoean Bison), the largest mammal on the continent, it has been the historical source of protein for the nation and remains to this day an important stable of Aurinoean diet. Home to 80 species of , Aurinoea's and rivers have a large abundance of , with (Salmon) being the most common large game . are in abundance in the surrounding waters of the continent and the extraterritorial wardens of the republic; with (Tuna) being the most plentiful in its national commercial fishing zone. Large mammals such as the (cachalot) and the (blue whale) have large colonies surrounding the nation and have for thousands of years conducted seasonal migrations to the continent. Government Law Aurionea is a , with the tenants of enshrined within the supreme legal document; the United Wardenries Constitution. It guarantees "pardonable rights" which include , , , and one of the first nation to include . Several additional amendments have been added to the governing document, giving additional pardonable rights to citizens, including , the right to a and the , all recent enacted in the last century. It gives intensive instruction on the formation of the wardenry, the of the wardenries, and the abilities of the various political positions within the government. Separation of powers between the various wardenries and the federal wardenry have long been debated, with a sway back and forth between local and national power. Each wardenry is established through a its own individual constitution, with certain requirements including that it must be a republic, and provide all pardonable rights to its citizens as the federal constitution provides. National government The is referred to as the United Wardenry, and is provided with the powers of , maintaining of the , protecting uninterrupted and collecting various forms of to provide the necessities of the nation. The United Wardenry is separated into four distinct branches, which include the , the , and the which is separated between the and the . The head of government, known as the Tuomari, is elected through a and is the leader of the legislature, the Kansallisoko (National Assembly). The head of state is the Warden of State, who is selected by the a special commission assembled by the Kansallisoko and the Armed Forces of the United Wardenries, and serves indefinitely without risk of , a right not held by any other member of government. Legislature The Kansallisoko is a legislature composed of 800 Kansallimari, elected officials that represent drawn , which is composed on average 1,0625,00 citizens. Members are selected through which has culminated the issue of , , the creation of a in electoral districts; although on the federal level the nation still maintains its status as a . Kansallimari serve for four years and have no . The legislature is tasked with the creation of the national budget, which is created through various forms of taxes including , , and , they do not hold the right to tax individuals on property or consumption, as these are taxed by the individual wardenries. The legislature ratifies , and holds the power to and elected officials. The Tuomari acts as the , and is the official , although tradition allows for the Tuomari to appoint a honorary party member to become the Presidium of the Kansallisoko. Currently, Ukko Ihalainano, serves at the presidium, having served in the position since the election of the Fidelity Party in . The Tuomari has the ability to items of the chamber, and requires a to overturn such actions. Several have been formed to promote technical specialty in creation of policy, with committees directed at specific fields. Some committees include the Kansallisoko Committee of the Armed Forces, which specializes in and funding for the nations military, while the Kansallisoko Committee of Ecological Stability focuses on and policy. These highly specialized forums allow for intensive discussion and review of legislation before it is voted upon in the general chamber. Judiciary The United Wardenries Supreme Court is the federal court of Aurionea, given over all lower courts, both federal and at the warden level. It was established within Article Nine of the United Wardenries Constitution. It is the final interpreter of all laws, but its enforcement arm, the United Wardenries Marshals Service, which are fundamentally under the control of the Warden of State, the ceremonial Chief Justice of the United Wardenries. Lower courts included the Federal Wardenries District Courts, the individual courts of each wardenries and the court systems of local municipalities. The United Wardenries was established alongside the constitution and was essential in replacing the previous patchwork of laws created under the United States Within the constitution and civil code, the Warden of State is given authority over the law without regards to the legislature of the supreme court, they are from the judiciary, processing , as they are considered the "sovereign soul of the nation", thus providing sovereign immunity to the states and wardenries. Wardenries are allowed at the local level to determine the legal statues, levels of , and . Executive The Warden of State is the , acting as the of the United Wardenries Armed Forces. Selected through the Armed Forces Council, the Warden serves without the option of . Operating as a non-partisan functionary and the primary face of the nation in foreign affairs, the Warden of State is in all aspects the ultimate formal executive authority within government. Through convention and , the Warden of State allows partisan activities to operate within the legislative branch. Within the Constitution, the Warden is regarded as "His Eminence", and all are regarded to the Warden and his lawful successors. The Warden of State is held unofficially by the public as a with each Warden undergoing upon their . The Aurionean Warden traces its origins from the Tömitwğan Migration, in which Eero a fishermen from the Shashomi Peninsula who discovered the continent after attempting to commit suicide by sailing into a deadly sea storm, instead he became ship wrecked on the continent. Shamanistic tradition holds that the of Aurionea danced around Eero as he sat beside a campfire, crowning him Warden and Keeper of the Grove. Ero returned to the Riden Peninsula and lead the mass migration of the Tömitwğan to the virgin continent. Becoming the religious authority of the continent, he assumed the position as the primary consultant to the local secular authorities. After his death, shamans from across the continent conveyed and pronounced a young male as "Warden of Aurionea". After the conquest of the continent by the Greater Kai Empire, the position was abolished and Aurionean shamanistic activities were banned in favor of Kai traditional rituals. It would be reintroduced in a secular and quasi religious status as head of state for the modern United Wardenries after the Revolutionary War, with increased influences from the Kai culture, including the importance of the Wardens connection to the , and increased centralization. Political parties Aurionea is a , that provides citizens the opportunity to form political parties and participate in government. At the federal level, the government has been classified as a , with Alameanuri (Fidelity Party) holding power for the majority of the country's history. At the lower wardenry level, various political parties share power. Political ideology various among the four parties, although several overlap. The Egalitarian Party is politically aligned with modern , supporting , , protecting , encouraging and being the primary opposition against the Alameanuri. The Communitarian Party, is a political party that places emphasis on preserving the collective nature of the country, supporting the , increasing and the of major industries, it is a splinter group from Alameanuri. Founded in , the Artisan Party is the most recently founded group and was established as an offshoot of the Egalitarian Party, placing emphasis on the free market and the decreasing government spending. Alameanuri is considered the "natural governing party" of the country, and has contentiously ran on the principle that it founded the country as being the principle organization residing in the Wilderness and leading the effort during the Aurionean Revolutionary War. It was founded in , four years before the proclamation of the modern Aurionean state. It was instrumental in the creation in the Constitution of the country, and placing the Warden as the Vartiointila, providing a secular and institutionalized role for the religious head of the country. It has won the last four elections, although prior to it was in a 20 year political drought. Because of its founding, it draws heavily on the country's historical nationalism, , , and providing a formulated view on with a variety of pragmatic views on the economy depending on the global climate. It has a strict political hierarchy and membership requirements that demand for request members to place children in its as "seedlings", known as the Alameanuri Pioneers, the group is an important cultural organization that promotes Aurionean values during childhood. Administrative divisions Foreign relations Military Economy The United Wardenries has a , fueled by its abundance in resources, strong and backbone. Its is one of the most dynamic, as the country's wealth is not dispersed equally by region. According to the Global Financial Organizing Committee, Aurionea's stands around Ŧ44.9 trillion, the largest in the world. It has an average GDP growth of around 3.5%, a downward trend beginning after . It is the third largest importer of goods, and the fourth largest exporter of goods. Its largest trading partners include the nations of Kaishuri, Vitrea, Bersania, Wittland and Assai. It is a founding member of the Meridia Customs Union (MCU) among the most financially important on the planet. It has been historically open to , promoting low tariffs, and encouraging trade with nations of the Han region, and the continent of Ankuria. It still maintains a on Vespia and its trading partners, which its been upheld since first contact between the two nations. Its average is Ŧ51,509, with the wardens and territories processing varying levels of economic development. In the lower wardens of Ensimmäini and Tumakentä, the wardenries are generally the most prosperous, with regional GDP's averaging around 64,000Ŧ. The Lower Wardenry, is a center for , , , , research and development and . The Middle Wardenry, since the relocation of the Federal Wardenry in from Isienhauto, it has been the source of the nations , with a majority of its major government departments, military training facilities and research centers being located there, it has an average regional GDP of around 47,000Ŧ. along with are the largest private sources of employment in the heart of the country. The Aurionean Department of Space and Aeronautical Research (ADSAR), the largest researcher in space exploration is located here, employing nearly 40,000 people directly, and 500,000 through manufacturing and development contracts. The Northern Wardenry is host to most of the poorest wardens in the country, with an average of around 34,000Ŧ, and some regions as low as 14,000Ŧ, significantly below the national poverty quota. Historically it was highly subsidized with government assistance; but recent political trends have greatly diminished federal stipends to residents in the region. It is the source of the nations , and . It exports include , , and , , , , , , , , . It is the largest exporter of , generally selling to those within the Meridia Defense Treaty, its , and . It is also a major agricultural producer and exporter of and , although it relies heavily on members of the MCU for more diversified foods, and is the largest importer of Han . It heavily imports goods such as , and . Following the Aurionean model, the has been adapted into economic planning by the United Wardenries Department of Economic Planning (UWDEP) since its inception in , after the First Global Depression. The model followed the principle of increasing during a , spurring quick development of by increasing urban density, moving citizens out of and expanding to accommodate for increased fuel pricing. During economic contractions, the government provides grants for poorly mortgaged homes to be redeveloped into or for public use; eventually awaiting to be resold when property values rise. Although providing the land to recover from development, and to reset , the government's primary goal is to be a safety net for the and gain a profit from poorly managed loans by the private industry. Although this has been the standard measure for quelling the effects of recession in the country, the UWDEP has in its history denied to follow the model as to prevent dependency. Both during the and in , when the international community placed on the country for its usage of . During the Second Global Depression, the government mobilized with the Aurionean model, spurring government spending by nearly Ŧ5.5 trillion dollars and pushing for heavy urban development. Infrastructure Transportation Energy Demographics Population Religion Aurionea guarantees religious freedom through Article 4 of the Constitution, although it demands a for members of , soldiers, sailors, airmen and politicians. Aurattism is the , which is organized officially through the National Groves, headed by the Warden of State. Prior to the foundation of the modern Aurionean state, the religious demographics showed that was promoted by Kaishuri authorities, supporting the The Korat-based Ramvokism, with smaller religious movements belonging to Káism and Ainism. After the Revolutionary War, the first Warden promoted religious freedom among private citizens, but saw outside religious influence as a continuation of the Kai dominance. There are some 300,000 groves and to various spirits and deities, supported by the national government and local wardernies. Although religious participation, and claims of identifying with the state religion are high, nearly 40% of the country claim to be , one of the highest in the world, if part because belief in an ultimate deity is not stressed within the traditional religion. 97% of the country do believe in , , and that there is an - with many proclaiming that good works and deeds are essential for entry. During the Midsummer and Midwinter festivals, state holidays prohibit commercial activities and government facilities close. Known as Buusasora is religious observance held among age groups during the twelve of the year, where schools are closed and a celebratory night is held; it is not considered a day of rest. Buusasora has become internationally popular, as it is heavily associated with and offerings of , globally it is only celebrated once in the summer. Religious convictions of protecting nature are closely related to the movement, as Aurattism folklore claims that natural features process supernatural aspects that may be maleficent or benevolent; which require to interpret signs and intercede on behalf of families or communities. The Warden of Aurionea is seen as the religious head of this mass, unorganized , who are seen as local speakers for the Warden. Common spirits include the Metsakavora, a prominent forest spirit. The angry spirit of Kasikavelo a small goblin that walks on its hands and feet with its torso bent and head turned opposite; it is a common reoccurring character in horror films, and is known globally. Languages Education Education is provided through and , and is heavily centralized with the United Wardenries Department of Education; controlling the entirety of national curriculum. Education is ; beginning at the age four and ending at seveteen. Completed in a series of four groupings, the educational system it set to create disciplined citizens that have fulfilling lives and actively contribute to society, as stated within the United Wardenries Educational Charter. Funding is provided by the individual wardenries which through federal grants or local taxes are fulfilled. All 94% of the nations youth are enrolled in public schools, with the remained attending private institutions. Passing with a satisfactory grade on all of the Federal Wardeny Educational Assessment's allow for graduation, with 97% of all students doing so. The first year consists of mandatory disciplinary instruction which is used to create the foundation for children to become socially cohesive within the classroom. During this stage, children are instructed in the basics of reading and writing, with accelerated programs for those they were not already being taught at home. During the second stage of education, children are instructed in more advanced readings and writings along with and learning a . Children stay at their local schools for the first three years until and their fourth term, were they are relocated to one of the state's National Groves for Education; a mass campuses for children in remote regions of the country. Children continue in their educational endeavors but are also forced to partake in additional duties, such as cleaning and cooking. Students are also mandated to preform in the arts, play sports and take on a hobby. This extreme character building, is then leveled off in the second semester of the term where children are given their own choice in how they spend their time. Considered a conditioning stage; this transition pushes children into self discipline rather than forced participation. Within the second stage of a students education, children return for another three years at , where they attend schooling from dawn until midday. Optional classwork is provided for after school hours, which provides a basis for studying for class assessments. Nearly all children engage in the classwork, as it is seen as a personal obligation. Group studying is encouraged at this term, which brings about serious peer pressure for students to preform well in school. On their fourth year they return to one of the many National Groves were they continue in their education, but known as a "year of celebration of youth" children are typically given additional freedoms and less school work before they enter their final stage of compulsory education. Children return to their original school districts were they attend , and begin specialization in their own fields of study; having to pick between mathematics or one of the sciences. Students must take in their final semester for the term, known as the Federal Wardeny Educational Assessment, focusing on mathematics, reading comprehension, writing and the sciences. Students engage in rigorous studies outside of school, which the school encourages but does not demand. In the final two years, students beginning preparation for one of the four national examinations, although students may take all of them if they wish. Two of the examinations are annually taken by 95% of the student population, the Wardenry Collegiate Entrance Examination (WCEE) and the Wadenry Vocational Examination (WVE) which provide entrance into one of the nations various or . The Wardenry Military Aptitude Examination and the Wardenry Divination Examination, are typically taken by 3-2% of the nation's student population; which provides entry into one of the nation's or religious communities. Historically education was valued by the ancient shamanistic community who believed that the study of the natural world brought about a greater connection with the spiritual world. During the First Wardenry Plan, the Warden mandated a basic curriculum to be taught at National Groves, focusing on reading and writing while also including . Religious values from traditional shamanism greatly influenced the educational system and continues to this day. After the Revolutionary War, the Federal Wardenry took over the educational system, which under the Kai colonial authority was mostly private. Health Culture Aurionea shares considerable cultural connections with Kaishuri, as a side effect from prolonged , although efforts to remove references to the Kai have increased since . Prior to the , the cultural landscape had changed drastically, with a decreasing sense of , and an increased participation in . Aurioneans, in connection with the traditional religion have a strong sense of , known commonly as "yskai kansakuntora, yskai veri" (One nation, one bloodline), associating more so with ancestry than . Contentious claims concerning the "national character" of Aurioneans remains, as some scholars claim that Aurionean's were naturally prior to colonization, as the Wilderness Period was an era of nomadic living, with others claiming that the centralizing religious force that the Warden of State maintains is a sign of . The importance of , respect for others and professional discipline is applied through public education. Emphasis on group begins at a young age, which some modern researchers claim has lead to a culture of strict and outcasts. Because of the social demand on individuals to belong to the collective and educational focus, it has some of the highest levels of . Sports Public holidays and celebrations Anthems Personification Historically, Aurionea has been as primarily the physical Warden and his predecessors. The earliest depictions within the artistic community can be attributed around during the Aurionean Renaissance, when artists began depicting the country as a fair maiden, with a bushel of wheat and holding a , known as Lupayora. Illustrated by Lievä Valjeta, the depiction of Aurionea personified was considered a great measure to bring together the non-Aurionean and native population together during the Aurionean Revolutionary War, as it laid the foundation of a nation bound together by civic virtue rather than focusing on the religious nature of the Warden of State and its ties to shamanism. Alongside the maiden, the country is represented by the adorned with solarflowers, displaying a balance between war and peace. Art Music Literature Warden of State Office of the Warden of Aurinoea |style = His Wardenship |termlength = |formation = Kalervi 16th, Salminenua 01 |member_of = United Wardenries Bureau of Defense |reports_to = |inaugural = Viktori Salminen |monarch = |deputy = |salary = |website = |residence = National Barracks, Tulisia |seat = }} | political_groups2 = | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | voting_system1 = | voting_system2 = | last_election1 = | last_election2 = | session_room = | session_res = | meeting_place = | website = | footnotes = }}Fidelity (Alameanuri) = 521 Egalitarian = 203 Communitarian = 40 Artisan = 36 | membership = | ideology = * * * * * * |position = | international = Kaijin Democratic Alliance | student_wing = University Council | youth_wing = | website = | colors = Dark blue | seats1_title = Tuomari of Aurinoea | seats1 = | seats2_title = Kansallisoko | seats2 = | seats3_title = Wardens of Aurionea | seats3 = }} Category:Aurionea